


Est ce que tu m'aimes?

by Love_Marvel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Fluff, Slight Smut, Sort of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Marvel/pseuds/Love_Marvel
Summary: When Steve starts avoiding you, canceling almost every date, always making up some stupid lie. After a while, it becomes too much. So you try to find solace in his best friend, but solace isn’t the only thing you find in his arms.





	Est ce que tu m'aimes?

originally posted on my tumblr [lovemarvel101](https://lovemarvel101.tumblr.com/) (gif not mine)

* * *

 

 

The phone in your hands still glowed brightly from the message you just had received, it was already the fourth cancellation text in less than two weeks. His texts were getting more and more formal as if you were just some  ~~friend~~  associate. No more I love you’s, no more nicknames, no more small kisses or hugs, no more anything.

_Hey Y/n, I’m sorry an urgent meeting came up. I have to cancel._

His message was cold in your eyes, devoid of the honesty you thought you deserved. You could perfectly imagine him being with another woman, a woman who was better than you, prettier eyes, thinner waist, bigger boobs and maybe they had more in common then the both of you did, your eyes burned with tears you weren’t yet ready to shed. Because you still felt hope, hope for it to be fake, hope for it all to go away but it just didn’t. The pain didn’t get more bearable, nor did it go away. You felt stuck, so so stuck, you couldn’t just break-up with Steve without having solid evidence, not only would it give closure but it would also be a sneaky revenge plan. You threw your phone somewhere on your bed, not wanting to see his haunting message any longer than it was necessary. It was 7 pm, and you knew exactly who was still in the compound.

You walked the desolated hallway on your way to your best friend, right now you could use some good cuddles and advise. Bucky’s sweater which you stole was warm and protected you perfectly against the cold wind that blew in the hallway, someone probably left a window open somewhere and forgot the close it. His door was luckily not far away from Steve’s for when he had really bad nightmares, and right now you thanked Steve for ordering Tony to make their rooms close to one another. Your bare feet padded silently against the cold hard tiles of the floor. His dark wooden door stood out against the grey walls of the compound, his door looked intimating for people who came here for the first time. But you knew that behind these doors lived a cute cinnamon roll, who was just a huge dork. You knocked on his doors to let him know it was you, it was like a secret code between the two of you but instead of code, it was knocking. 

He opened the door slowly as if he was reluctant to open for you. His usual smiley face was now all broody looking. A scowl evidently visible on his face but when he saw you, a unique kind of sparkle appeared in his stormy blue eyes, a sparkle that was specially reserved for you and usually you would giggle because of it. 

But right now you didn’t feel like laughing at all, you fell in his arms. Your small arms trying to wrap themselves tightly around his waist but can’t fully go around, your sobs and tears creating ugly wet spots on his iconic red henley. He slowly took you further inside and firmly closing the door, hoping no one had seen how you clung to his chest. He walked you to his bed and carefully sat down while hugging you tightly as he held you close to his chest. His scent calmed you, he smelled of motor oil from working in Tony’s garage to much and his body wash, but you couldn’t precisely pinpoint what it exactly smelled like but you knew it was good.  His large hands gently moved up and down your back, in a very soothing manner. You stopped crying after what felt to be an hour, now you were just tired. Not just physically but also emotionally, your eyes were growing heavy and your body more relaxed, Bucky’s hands on your back only helped you in your body’s demand for sleep and for the first time in a while you submitted. Letting the waves of heavy sleep drag you under, while Bucky’s soft words and caressed you sleeping form only resulting in your body being dragged under faster

The feeling of morning sun on your back was a feeling you had long missed since Steve began acting weird, you would go to sleep late just to wake up early and see him leave without even as much as a goodbye. You tried to move out of the comfortable bed but two strong arms pulled you back as he nuzzled his face in your neck, his stubble creating a pleasant sensation on your skin. He murmured a soft good morning as you tried untangling yourself from each other’s limbs. You sat upright against the headboard trying to figure out the strange sensation that suddenly bloomed in your stomach almost as if butterflies were floating inside of you. His head lifted up be eye to eye with you and on that exact moment you wanted to just kiss James Buchanan Barnes, your boyfriends best friend. 

So you did.

You leaned forward barely touching his lips but still close enough to feel the sparks you’ve never felt before, not even with the Steve Rogers. You were scared he was going to push you away, yell at you or anything but instead, he was the one to close the gap between both your bodies. He was the one to start a fire so brightly inside your bodies, it illuminated the whole world around the two of you. A silent tear of joy escaped your eye as you tried to memorize the touch of his hands on your cheek or the actual feeling of his soft lips on yours, the feeling of a love you didn’t kow existed until this kiss. His hands moved towards your neck, as he asked your mouth for entrance with his tongue when you compiled, there was a battle of tongues fighting over dominance that in the end, he eventually won. He laid you on your back, hovering over you, as he started peppering kisses from your lips to your cheek to your neck where he sucked on your pulse point and bit down, clearly leaving a hickey that would be very hard to cover up tomorrow but right now the only thing you were focused on was the feeling of him on your body, kissing, sucking and biting down on every piece of skin he could see. And while his mouth worked wonders on your skin, so did his hands, massaging and groping your hips, your butt, and your soft breasts. By now your moans were the only sound to be heard in the quiet room, ever had you ever felt this good, not with Steve and not with any other men before him. And now Bucky was ruining you for any partner you might have in the future.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when you saw Steve again, also looking thoroughly fucked. When he saw you he couldn’t help but laugh at how bad you looked: Hickeys covering most part of your neck and collarbones, your hair a giant mess and your legs were wobbly as you walked. And when he laughed you automatically laughed with him. Because he didn’t look much better. And that’s when you remembered why you were with him in the first place. It was easy but not love, it was more the best friends with benefits kinda thing than actual love. You walked into your shared room, supporting each other since both your muscles were way to sore to properly work. And that night you knew, Bucky was the one you wanted to be with and Steve was the one you wanted to be next to you when that happened. Because of your fiasco relationship, your friendship only grew stronger and that’s what mattered. You talked about all the things you missed from each other, like who his new girlfriend was: apparently, it was a girl from Belgium and he then asked you about Bucky, and you answered with how you would love to be with him and to be able to call him your boyfriend.

It was in those times when the afternoon sun poured through the window and while catching up with a friend, slowly head over heels with a man that had loved you for years on end. 

That you knew; Love is weird and it will always be but in the end, you will find someone even if it takes a lot of time


End file.
